


Third Time's the Charm

by Psy456



Series: AU Oneshots [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe AU, Bechloe Week 2018, Brotp, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Romantic Fluff, Side Staubrey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: Beca's got this rule and there's this Disney Princess...





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week 2018. Day 7. Disney 
> 
> Or: An AU that wouldn’t leave me alone. Unrelated to my other works.
> 
> Thanks to the Beta for putting up with my word changes and random fits of insecurity.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally nothing.
> 
> I admit, I never actually had the Character Breakfast at Ariel’s Grotto, and from what I read when it was going on, she’s sort of up front and doesn’t wander like the rest – but, let’s go with it, shall we?

~B~

_April, 2016_

“Seriously? You guys are making me to go the character breakfast at Ariel’s Grotto?”

Emily bounced next to Cynthia Rose and grabbed her arm. “No, it’s awesome! The character actors come around and all the little kids believe they’re real and it’s the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen.”

“Legacy loves the princesses and their dresses.” Beca found herself smiling at Emily’s enthusiasm and let herself be led inside where she flinched briefly at the noise.

“It’s okay, DJ.” Stacie stepped up beside her. “I’ll protect you from all the mean kids who may want to pick on you for being smaller than them.”

Beca tried to shrug off the arm Stacie slung over her shoulder and push her away but eventually gave it up as a lost cause. “Thanks, Legs. I’ll remember this.”

Stacie squeezed Beca against her side. “Atta girl.”

It was a Wednesday morning in April, so the place wasn’t as full as it could have been, which Beca’s ears appreciated. While they were ten minutes early for their reservation, they were still seated quickly.

“Wow, they updated things a bit. All this looks great!” Emily looked over the [menu](http://disneyinfo.r6tzsfwiwsoza41pdxk.maxcdn-edge.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/rsz_1img_5071.jpg). “I don’t know what to get.”

Beca pursed her lips. “I’m torn between the Berry Belgian Waffle and the All-American, myself.”

“What the heck is Bircher Muesli?” Cynthia Rose looked up as she sat back in her chair across from Emily.

“Oats with a bunch of super yummy things mixed in with it.” Emily closed her eyes and hummed. “It’s so good. Trust me.”

Beca laughed. “I forgot this is your first trip with us, CR.”

Stacie, Emily and Beca were long time Disneyland fanatics since they grew up in or around Anaheim. They’d grown up together and were often confused for sisters, thanks to their similar looks. Though Beca and Stacie were both technically twenty two, Beca was a few months older and she liked to rub in ‘being the oldest’ when she could. Emily was the youngest at nineteen, and they treated her as a kid sister. They often jokingly referred to her as their ‘legacy’ and the nickname stuck. Emily was an inherently good person who never had a bad word to say about anyone and they would sometimes give her a bad time about always playing by the rules. It wasn’t until she got out of high school that she relaxed a bit and was far more inclined to curse or indulge in the sporadic – ‘ _But I’m not old enough, Stacie!_ ’ – drink during a movie night.

They’d met Cynthia Rose through Beca’s job as a freelance DJ – which meant she took any booking she could get to try and make a name for herself – as Cynthia Rose was a club promoter. One night of too many shots, drunken karaoke and a mutual appreciation of the female form later and their friendship was sealed. They’d been trying to get Cynthia Rose to come with them for the past few months and this was the first time they’d all been able to arrange the day off together.

Their waiter came over and took their order, Beca and Emily going for the waffles, Stacie and Cynthia Rose both getting the all American and all of them got the hot chocolate with an additional coffee to try and perk them up a bit more. They fell into easy conversation as they discussed their plan of attack for the day to try and make sure Cynthia Rose saw everything worth seeing on her first trip.

When their food was brought out, a motion out of the corner of her eye turned Beca’s head toward where the Princesses were coming into the room. She secretly agreed with Emily, the reactions of the kids as they saw their favorites were adorable; their eyes lit up and they practically vibrated with excitement in their chairs. The ones who had never been there before were always covered in a layer of awe when faced with the embodiment of their movies brought to life; Beca always got a kick out of the hiss that went around the room as children whispered their names with reverence, turning to their parents to make sure they weren’t dreaming.

Beca grinned and turned back to the plate that was just set down before her. “Oh man, this looks better than I thought it would.” She’d just picked up her fork when an excited chorus of tiny voices shouted out together.

“Ariel!”

Beca looked up and saw a wavy mass of red hair enter the room and lean down to hug the toddler that had just careened into her legs. Beca smiled at the joy she could see on the young girl’s face as Princess Ariel whispered in her ear then stood up as the mom stepped forward, blocking Beca’s view. She imagined the mother was apologizing to Ariel and the handler/cast member accompanying her. The pretty blonde cast member smiled and shook her head and even from this distance Beca could see her say ‘That’s okay.’

Princess Ariel put her hand on the mother’s arm and patted it. Beca watched the family head back to their table, the girl staring over her shoulder and trusting her mom to guide her around obstacles. Chuckling a bit to herself and smiling, Beca looked back up at Ariel and the smile froze on her face like every single movie cliché she hated.

You expected Disney to hire women who looked like the characters they were portraying. You also expected them to be beautiful. But Beca could never have been prepared for the vision that came into view like a sunrise after the longest night of the year.

_‘Fucking Jesse. All those movies have finally broken me.’_

But this Princess was _gorgeous_ and Beca couldn’t think past the wide and bright smile as Ariel looked around the room for a moment as she waved at everyone. Beca had no idea what expression was on her own face, though she was pretty sure she was heading straight to slack-jawed, but when that gaze reached their table, it kind of… stopped. Beca would almost say that Ariel looked startled, but with her brain working at a speed a snail would laugh at, she couldn’t figure out why that would be. She did notice that, somehow, that Ariel’s smile widened the longer they stared at each other, and Beca felt herself starting to return it. Then the blonde cast member stepped up and whispered in Ariel’s ear and the moment was broken as she jerked a little, seeming to come back to herself.

As Ariel went to the table closest to her, Beca remembered she wasn’t alone and looked around at her own table. Emily and Cynthia Rose were still digging into their food, so the whole incident couldn’t have lasted long, maybe less than a minute. But damned if it didn’t feel like longer.

Reluctantly, she lifted her eyes and looked up at Stacie. Maybe she didn’t notice. Maybe it’d been so quick…

“You okay there, DJ?” Stacie’s eyebrow was as high as it could go. Because _of course_ she saw everything.

“Fine.” Beca muttered, beginning to cut a bite out of her waffles. “Shut up.” She fought against the smile that was trying to force itself across her face.

Stacie’s return grin was knowing. “I didn’t say anything.” She dug into her own plate. “Yet.”

Cynthia Rose looked between them. “I feel like we missed something.”

Stacie shook her head. “Nothing really. Just Beca smiling at the kids meeting the Princesses.”

Beca tried for nonchalance. “They were cute.”

Stacie grinned. “I saw.”

Beca’s lips twitched. “Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

She let herself get distracted by the conversation about various rides, trying to forget the smile or that _stupid_ instant connection. Because that just didn’t happen in real life. Love at first sight was **not** a damn thing.

_‘Though, I suppose, if it were to happen… It’d be fitting that it happened at Disneyland, right?’_ Beca sternly told her inner voice to shut up and tried to wrestle it into a box for the rest of breakfast.

They were almost done eating when Beca happened to look over at Stacie, who was staring at her once more with that considering look in her eye and a highly amused expression.

“Seriously, Stace…” Beca fell silent as she felt someone come up behind them. She assumed it was the waiter to see if they needed a coffee refill. She felt a hand come to rest on her chair as what felt like the thumb came to rest ever slightly against her back before slipping away. God she hated it when strangers touched her, even by accident.

“How is everyone today?” A cheery voice asked behind her. “Everything good in the Kingdom?”

Beca turned from Stacie, whose expression hadn’t altered in the slightest. “Everything is…” And then there was almost an audible snap and fizzle – _pftzt_ – and her ears filled with white noise as she met the clearest blue eyes she’d ever seen in her life. “Beautiful.” Not even the obvious Ariel wig could detract from how stunning the woman really was.

Several things happened at once.

Ariel, because of course it was her, smiled shyly as those eyes twinkled at her. Idly Beca wondered if she had literal stars in her eyes because normal people _don’t_ shine like that.

Stacie let out what sounded like an involuntary giggle but Beca’s foot instinctively shot out and kicked her in the shin. “Ow. I…er…” She faked a cough. Beca hoped she’d remember to plot Stacie’s death later.

Cynthia Rose snorted and almost spit her coffee across the table.

Emily simply and quietly said “Aw.”

But mostly, Beca realized what she’d said, who she’d said it to and in front of – including the cast member escorting Ariel around – and she let her eyes close. She had the unique experience of wondering if she was light headed because all the blood was draining from her face only to rush back in to flame her cheeks.

Then she felt the thumb return and firmly stroke once down her spine. Beca didn’t even try to fight the shiver that followed it.

“Breakfast is great.” Stacie’s voice only held a hint of the amusement Beca knew she was feeling. Maybe she wouldn’t kill her, just maim her a little.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Ariel said. “It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying themselves.” She brushed her thumb down Beca’s back again. “Is this your first trip?”

Beca finally opened her eyes, though she’d averted them a little, and met that of the cast member standing nearby. She had a second to read the name tag – _Aubrey_ – before she looked up into amused green eyes. Beca felt her flush deepen a little when Aubrey just smirked at her, though not unkindly. Beca looked back at Ariel for a second, before making the mistake of looking at Stacie, who fluttered an almost wink at her. Beca was just thinking that she was going to have to go back to killing her when she noticed Stacie’s eyes flicker to Aubrey. They quickly darted down and back up and Beca realized she had her own ammunition for teasing.

“Oh, no!  Most of us have been here lots of times.” Emily chirped beside her. “It is Cynthia Rose’s first time though.”

“At Disneyland.” Cynthia Rose said. “My first time… At Disneyland.”

“Well, then let me be one of the first to welcome you to the Kingdom.” Ariel said warmly. “We love new visitors! If you ever need _anything_ , **any** of the staff will certainly help make your dreams come true.”

Beca almost choked on the mouthful of coffee she’d just taken. She felt the hand shift to her back, just the tips of all five fingers, but the heat radiating out from them seemed to suffuse her whole chest.

“Are you alright?” Ariel asked and Beca could hear the amusement laced through it.

_‘If she didn’t say that in **that** way on purpose, I’ll eat this table.’_ Beca coughed and cleared her throat. “Ye... yeah, everything’s good.” She swallowed and met those gorgeous blue eyes again. “Thank you.”

Aubrey leaned in. “Your Highness, we should really move on to see the others.” She flashed a smile at their table. “Sorry, but Princess Ariel is on a tight schedule.” Beca was pretty sure she wasn’t imagining that she lingered for a second on Stacie before turning away.

“Of course,” Beca said. “Can’t keep the kids waiting. It was really nice meeting you guys.” She bit the inside of her cheek and bowed her head slightly. “Your Highness.”

Blue eyes twinkled again – _‘Seriously, are there stars?’_ – and Beca felt Ariel’s hand flatten against her back, pressing between her shoulder blades. “I hope we see you around here again.” And then she was gone before Beca had a chance to form any sort of reply though Aubrey flashed another grin at them as she followed. Beca didn’t miss that the smile had _definitely_ been directed mostly at Stacie.

Beca turned back to the table. “The first person who says it gets a fork through their hand.” She drank the last of her coffee, refusing to look at any of them.

Stacie tilted her head. “It’s Wednesday, right?”

Beca lifted her fork. “If you even remotely make a hump day comment right now…” Stacie grinned at her slowly, looking like the fucking Cheshire Cat and Beca snarled back, annoyed that she knew exactly how Stacie’s mind worked and made the joke for her.

“But, Beca…” Emily whined. “That was so **cute**!”

“You can’t stab Legacy in the hand, B.” Stacie pointed out when Beca turned on Emily. “She’s a songwriter. She needs them.”

Beca sighed. “You guys aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.” Cynthia Rose said. “You were right, Emily. I **love** character breakfasts.”

Beca rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair while the rest of them finished the last bites of their food. She couldn’t stop herself from looking around the room every couple of minutes, not sure what to do about the fact that every other time she did, Ariel seemed to be looking back at her. It wasn’t like she could go up and exchange numbers; the woman was working and couldn’t break character while on the job.

Plus, Beca had a rule about such things.

Beca sighed as they made their way out into the bright California sunshine and, almost immediately upon hitting the Pier, her three so-called friends started singing “[Kiss the Girl](https://youtu.be/o69amRNgeAM).”

“I hate you guys so much right now.” Beca muttered, ignoring the laughter of people walking by the impromptu serenade.

“You so do not.” Emily said, breaking off singing briefly before jumping back in.

“You’re too full of _looooove_ to hate anyone right now, DJ.” Stacie hip bumped her and accepted Cynthia Rose’s high five.

Beca looked up as she counted slowly to ten to avoid pushing them into the lagoon. The morning had cleared up some and the sun was making itself known. Today could turn out to be a warm one after all.

Though it was never as warm as the hand Beca swore she could still feel on her back for the rest of the day.

 

~B~

_May, 2016_

“Are you looking around for your girlfriend?” Stacie asked innocently.

Beca flipped her off. “I don’t have a girlfriend and no. I was people watching.”

“Beca.” Stacie sat down next to her on the bench. “ **You** don’t people watch.”

“Sometimes I do!” Beca said defensively, unwilling to admit she may in fact have been a little too interested in all the character sightings they’d had that morning.

“Mmhmm.” Emily looked at her with one eye closed. “Do you always hum ‘ _Kiss the Girl_ ’ when you people watch?” She grinned so impishly that Beca couldn’t even be mad at her about it.

Beca groaned and dropped her face in her hands. Stacie, Emily and Cynthia Rose had sung it to her on and off that entire day after breakfast and then at random moments over the past month. It was no wonder Beca had started humming it when she was distracted. It **certainly** wasn’t because she was daydreaming of doing that very thing with a certain Disney Princess.

The rest of that day had gone perfectly and by the end Cynthia Rose was as in love with Disneyland as the rest of them. The only flaw, obviously, being that Beca couldn’t get her mind to stop straying back to breakfast.

This was the first time they’d been back since The Encounter, as Stacie called it. Beca could **hear** the capitals every time she said it. They’d tried to return sooner, but work kept them busy. It was only the three of them this trip so Emily and Stacie both upped their teasing game in a way only childhood friends could do. Beca wasn’t sure they were both going to survive the day.

Beca dropped her hands and let them hang as she leaned her elbows on her knees. “I’m not so distracted that I haven’t seen **you** checking out all the blonde cast members, Stace. So don’t go all uppity on me now.”

Stacie shrugged and stood up again. “I’ve never claimed to be anything other than interested.” She sighed gustily. “She was hot.” She pursed her lips. “And I know her real name, so I’d say I’m at least half a step closer than you are.”

“Yeah, well…” Beca trailed off, not actually having any comeback. “Shut up.” Emily grinned and opened her mouth, but Beca whined. “Can’t we just drop it for today? It’s bad enough that I can’t get her out of my mind when I _know_ I’m not gonna see her. The possibility exists today and…” She trailed off again, groaning. She felt twitchy and nervous, something she didn’t like feeling in normal circumstances, much less her happy place.

Beca squawked as Stacie pulled her to her feet. “Aw, there there, DJ.” She pulled Beca into a hug, which essentially shoved her face into Stacie’s cleavage even as Beca tried to push her away. “It’ll all be alright.” She wrapped her arms tighter around Beca as she tried to squirm free and swayed them side to side, making soothing shushing sounds as she tried not to laugh at Beca’s frustrated noises. “That’s it, just let it allll out.” Beca could hear Emily snickering from somewhere out of kicking range though she still tried to fling a foot at her.

Beca finally stopped trying to pull free as she let her arms drop to hang at her sides. Her voice was muffled as she said, “I’m pretty sure death by boobs isn’t allowed here, Stace.” She knew fighting it would just prolong her torture. And, okay, so some of the joking around was actually making her feel better.

Emily’s giggles were cut off by a laugh filled voice from beside them.

“That’s what I like to see.” There was a light chuckle. “People having fun in the Park.”

She may have only heard it briefly for a few minutes a month ago, and it may have currently been somewhat blocked by Stacie’s chest partially covering her ears, but Beca recognized it immediately. She renewed her efforts to get out of Stacie’s grip but the woman had arms like a python and they only wrapped tighter as she struggled.

“She just needed some cheering up.” Stacie’s voice reverberated under her ear.

“I’m good now.” Beca finally pushed her way out, blinking rapidly as she tried to brush her hair into some semblance of order. “Thanks.” Scowling, she promised Stacie a slow death before finally looking to her right. Just out of view of the street, Princess Ariel and Aubrey the cast member were standing behind one of the wooden fences that led to the Members Only area of California Adventure. She hadn’t even realized they were near an entrance when she declared a rest break. “Uh.” She cleared her throat. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Ariel smiled at her. “Nice to see you again.”

Beca could tell by her tone that she meant it, and it made her almost as happy as the thought that Ariel remembered her after so long. “It’s nice to be seen – No.” Beca shook her head. “Sorry… I, uh…”

Ariel waved her hand. “It’s okay. Oxygen deprivation can be serious, depending on long you were in there.” When she grinned slyly Beca wanted to die a million times over.

“ _Ariel_ ,” Aubrey said. “You can’t…” She cleared her throat, smiling though Beca could hear the bite in her tone. “I mean, we’re due at…”

“It’s okay, Bree.” Ariel turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll take the heat if I get caught breaking character.” Aubrey visibly restrained a sigh but Beca could see the eye roll.

“You know, DJ…” Stacie came up beside Beca and leaned an elbow on her shoulder. “I think this counts as time two for your rule.”

“Shut up.” Beca hissed and tried to shrug her off.

“There’s a rule?” Ariel asked, taking a step closer, though still out of sight from the rest of the people walking by.

“Nothing.” Beca answered quickly, but Stacie talked right over the top of her.

“She’s got this ‘third time’s the charm’ rule.” Stacie lifted her chin as Beca reached up to cover her mouth. “Stop trying to hit me. There’s no violence at Disneyland.” She pushed Beca’s hands down and continued to block them when they instantly came back up. “If she runs into someone she’s attracted to three times, by chance, she **has** to ask them out because it might be the Universe telling her something.” She smirked, looking highly pleased with herself.

Feeling the tips of her ears grow warm, Beca finally got her hand over Stacie’s mouth, though she knew it was way too late. “Bucky, I swear…”

“Ah ah ah.” Ariel shook her finger. “There’s no swearing in the Kingdom.” She took another step closer. “Three times, huh?” Her smile grew but Aubrey took her arm before she took another step closer, which would have brought her out from behind the fence. “Well then. I hope to see you around.” Then she winked.

Beca tried to reply, but all that came out were unintelligible noises as her hand dropped from Stacie’s mouth again. It wasn’t fair – her eyes still _sparkled_ and then she _winks_? Beca thought surely she could be forgiven for losing the power of speech and she was actually grateful when Stacie covered her mouth to stop her.

Emily bounced in place. “We’re in the park the next two days.”

Ariel leaned forward and whispered, “If I go looking for you, that wouldn’t be by chance then, would it?”

Emily leaned back on her heels. “Hm. Good point.” Smiling, she nodded. “It’s true, Princesses **are** wise.”

“We’ve really got to go now, or we’re going to be late.” Aubrey urged, looking behind them. “Eric’s coming, you need to be, you know… Princess-y.”

Ariel smiled again and fluffed up her dress. “Duty calls.” She walked out past them, inclining her head regally. “Until next time.” Her tone left no uncertainty that there would **be** a next time.

Aubrey followed, looking skyward and muttering under her breath. “Woman, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Stacie turned to watch her go, saying a bit louder than necessary. “I _certainly_ hope not.” She was rewarded when Aubrey gave her a startled smile over her shoulder as they passed out of earshot. “Seriously, are cast members allowed to be that hot?” Stacie fanned herself.

Beca walked back over and slumped on the bench. “It’s not fair. Like, not fair at all.” She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She heard more footsteps approaching from behind the fence and the quiet murmur of voices.

“Has anyone seen my Princess, Ariel?” A soft voice, somehow dreamy and jovial at the same time, brought her head back up. She looked over to see a man with black hair, a kind face and a fancy prince costume beside them, another cast member waiting patiently behind him.

“She went thataway.” Stacie pointed down the street. “If you hurry, you’ll catch her.”

But Prince Eric, because of course who else would it be, had stopped before them and bowed, extending his hand to Emily. Beca watched, fascinated, as Emily’s face went as red as Ariel’s wig.

“Allow me to introduce myself.” He wiggled his fingers until Emily placed her hand in his. “I am Prince Eric and it is absolutely enchanting to meet you.” He leaned over her hand like he was going to kiss it, but merely hovered a proper distance before looking back up. “And you are?”

Emily squeaked, doing a remarkable imitation of Beca a few minutes ago as her mouth worked to make actual words.

Stacie eventually took pity on her. “This tall drink of water is Emily.”

“Emily.” He said it carefully, almost as if he were memorizing it. “What a lovely name for a lovely woman.” He smiled at her and Emily returned it, both of them lost in each other’s eyes.

_‘Ha! I’m not the only one losing their shit at Disneyland!_ ’ Beca thought to herself, already counting up the things she was going to be able to tease Emily over. She didn’t even bother with Stacie anymore; her friend was not easily embarrassed by her attractions and often would expound on them with details that Beca could gladly go without hearing.

After another moment, the cast member coughed politely and Eric seemed to come back to himself. “I’m sorry, I must go or I’ll be late.” He released Emily’s hand and bowed again. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” He jerked as he remembered she wasn’t alone and turned to Beca and Stacie. “All of you.” He flushed slightly and awkwardly turned away, then back, his eyes once more scanning Emily’s face, then finally headed down the street to the rest of the park.

“What the actual fuck just happened?” Beca wondered out loud. “Did we land in the Twilight Zone?”

“No, we haven’t gone on the Tower yet today.” Stacie offered.

“Well shit, might as well do that, I’m already in freaking free-fall.” Emily grunted.

“Legacy!” Beca laughed. “No cursing at Disneyland!”

“At this point, fuck it.” Emily shrugged. “I’m already going to Disney-hell because I think someone else’s prince is dreamy.”

“Hearing you curse is never not adorable.” Stacie grinned at Emily. “It’s like when a toddler says it.”

“It is not!” Emily glared at her, though it was ruined by the smirk she was trying to suppress.

 “I mean, she’s right, Legacy.” Beca shrugged. “It _is_ pretty cute.”

“Fuck off.” Emily threw back even as her smile broke through, though her cheeks flushed slightly.

“Rude.” Stacie scoffed while laughing.

Happy to be with her two best friends, Beca chuckled the entire time it took them to walk to Tower of Terror and make it through the line. She kept it down during the opening video but started up again once they were seated because Emily insisted on sitting between them and claimed her usual death grip on their arms.

As they reached the top, the final ultimate hesitation before the ride dropped, the door opened and her laugh rang out across the park when Emily screamed, “Why do I always fucking let you talk me into this!?”

 

~C~

_June, 2016_

Chloe absently made her way to the Starbucks by the entrance of California Adventure. While the park was just opening, she didn’t start work for another hour or so. Plenty of time to stop for a little caffeine kick and something to munch on before she got into her costume.

Opening the door, she took her place in line, idly scanning the faces around her. After paying and picking up her order, she noticed two women who had stepped into the pick-up area as she turned to leave. In seconds she’d pushed past the people between them, apologizing the entire way, and wound around to stand behind them.

“Where is she?” Chloe demanded, surprised at the urgency suddenly in her chest.

The two brunettes spun around and stared at her for a moment before their eyes widened in recognition.

“Sorry.” Chloe took a deep breath and forced herself to have a moment of calm. “I mean… Hi.” She gave what she knew was only a weak smile. But she refused to consider that their friend wasn’t with them; life wouldn’t be that cruel, would it? She felt her heart thump anxiously. “Where?”

Grinning widely, both of them shot their arms out to point, almost clotheslining a family of three who were walking past. Chloe ignored the angry glare of the mother they’d almost decked and followed their fingers. Sitting out in the sun was the woman who hadn’t strayed far from her thoughts for almost two months. She grinned at them even as her body relaxed almost immediately. “Thanks!” She spun on her heel and made her way outside, sensing more than seeing one of them rush toward the window. She was, however, aware of the banging that started up as she passed through the doors and turned left.

The shorter brunette had just begun to look up where the younger - who Benji had identified as Emily after she and Aubrey questioned him closely about who he was mooning over after the second encounter - was trying to talk to her through window and frantically pointing at Chloe’s approach. But Chloe was on a mission and moved quickly. Before the other woman could even begin to look around, Chloe had set down her food, leaned over and plucked the phone out of her hand.

“Hey! That’s my fuc-” Dark tresses twirled as she turned around and reached for her phone. A movement that was halted when she looked up and met Chloe’s eyes. “Holy shit. You!” A pause. “Your hair…” Her hand lifted as if she were going to reach out and touch it before she quite obviously restrained herself and forced it back down to her lap.

Chloe smiled. “Not red enough for Ariel, but still red.” She looked back down and brought up the contacts app. Quickly she entered her information, noticing how the other woman sat back in her chair, eyes locked on Chloe’s face. “I’d say this counts as time three.” She brought up a text to herself and sent a single heart emoji.

The response was slow, considering. “I guess it is.” Jesus, her dark blue eyes were gorgeous and Chloe felt herself fall a little bit. A feeling that only grew with the smile spreading across the other woman’s face.

It was all Chloe could do to not start squealing like one of the children she interacted with daily. She knew, _knew,_ if she sat down to talk now, she was going to miss her shift. And she couldn’t do that. Nor could she be late because Aubrey would outright kill her. She grabbed onto her giddy excitement and put it into a headlock. “Guess you’ll have to text me.” She picked up her coffee. “The Universe, and all.” She took a step back, every fiber of her body telling her to stay where she was.

“Right.” She could see the other girl swallow. “Can’t ignore the Universe.”

“Then I guess I’ll be hearing from you soon.” Chloe forced herself to turn around by sheer iron will and walk calmly away, feeling eyes on her until she’d rounded a building and was out of sight.

_‘Jesus, I need to talk to Aubrey. She’s going to flip.’_

Chloe refused to look at her phone until she’d wound her way through to the employee entrance, showing her badge and absently made her way to the break room. She was trying not to be disappointed in the fact that her phone hadn’t buzzed yet. _‘Give it time. She **will** text. I just know it.’_

When Aubrey got there, Chloe had almost talked herself down, but her excitement ratcheted up again when her friend took the seat next to her.

“Morning, Chlo.” Aubrey covered a yawn.

“Morning, Bree.” Chloe could feel her face split into a grin and tried to tamp it down. “How’d you sleep?”

“I slept fine.” Aubrey’s eyes narrowed at her. “How much coffee have you had already? You’re practically vibrating.”

“I saw her!” Chloe reached out and gripped Aubrey’s arm. “Third time’s the charm girl and her friends.”

Aubrey’s eyes shot wide. “All three of them?”

“Yep!” Chloe nodded. “Even the one **you** won’t admit is cute.”

“I believe I _did_ admit that when you got me trashed two weeks ago.” Aubrey took a sip of her coffee. “So? What happened?”

Chloe quickly explained how the encounter had gone and took out her phone to stare at it. “And now I’m doing that pathetic waiting thing.” She saved the unknown number in her phone as ‘Princess Charming.’

“It’s not... okay, it’s a little pathetic –” Aubrey yelped when Chloe thumped her in the side. She had been watching over Chloe’s shoulder as she saved the contact. “Wait. You didn’t get her name?” She sat back as Chloe shook her head. “The first time you guys can _actually_ talk because you’re not in costume, and you _didn’t get her name_?”

_“_ I knew if I sat down to talk to her, one of two things would happen.” She held up her index finger. “One: I’d be late and you would kill me.”

 Aubrey nodded slowly. “True. And two?”

“I would have missed my shift entirely. And you would kill me.” As Aubrey laughed, Chloe set the phone down on the table and stared at it while picking up her coffee.  “And I’ve never missed a day. So…” she shrugged. “Here I am.” She took a drink and sighed.

“I’m proud of you. It’s like you’re all grown up.” Aubrey shoulder bumped her and Chloe smiled reluctantly. “I’m also happy the apparently magical ‘third time’ happened. Maybe now you’ll be able to stop talking about her.” She mock rolled her eyes. “Between you and Benji, it’s like I’m the only one keeping my cool.”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you bite your lip and daydream.” Chloe took a bite of the muffin she had almost forgotten about.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you’ve caught me moaning about for months on end.” Aubrey said.

“Oh? You’ve moaned in your daydreaming?” Chloe said innocently. “She **_is_** pretty hot…”

“Shut up!” Aubrey laughed again, a faint flush covering her cheeks. “You know what I mean.”

“But what if she-” Chloe broke off as her phone buzzed. “Ohmygod.” Her heart was suddenly trying run a marathon in her chest as a mass of butterflies took off in her stomach.

“Breathe, Chlo.” Aubrey put a hand on her arm and squeezed before resting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder to read the message with her.

Not bothered in the least by her best friend’s nosiness, Chloe picked up the phone and opened the new text.

 

**_Princess Charming_** _:_  
_Hi Chloe. This is Beca. Though I guess we never did get around to introductions, so thanks for putting your name in my phone. I was wondering if you would like to meet me after you’re off work?_

Chloe grinned, ready to type out a reply when Aubrey spoke up.

“Wait.” She held up a hand. “Just… I feel I would be remiss if I did not say at least _once_ that this is how kidnappings begin.”

“Come on, Bree.” Chloe rolled her yes. “You don’t really believe that any more than I do, especially in this case. These aren’t human traffickers luring innocent women in.”

“You don’t actually _know_...” When Chloe glared at her, she shrugged. “Ok, no. I don’t think that. Those three seem to be exactly what they appear to be. But I’d feel better if… oh I don’t know. You guys met in the Parks.”

“Where you can keep an eye on me?” Chloe grinned. “Aw, that’s so sweet.” She looked down as another text came through.

 

**_Princess Charming_ ** _:  
I realize how this could sound sketchville, so how about we meet by the Grotto. And since I’ll have my two idiot friends - Stacie and Emily, by the way - with me still, you can totally bring friends with you. Safety in numbers and all that. _

Chloe looked up at Aubrey. “See? Totes not going to kidnap me.” She waited a beat. “So you’ll go with me, right?”

“Well obviously.” Aubrey smiled and Chloe could feel the excitement rolling over her that she was trying to hide. “Stacie, huh?” Aubrey’s eyes took on a distant look that Chloe decided to let pass. For now.

“Benji works the later shift tonight, but I’m sure he’ll meet us after.” Chloe bounced in her chair. “Oh Bree, I don’t know how I’m going to get through this shift.”

“You’ve made it this long, eight more hours isn’t going to kill you.” One long finger reached out and tapped Chloe’s phone. “Plus you haven’t _actually_ said yes yet.”

“Oops.” Chloe laughed and started typing.

 

**_Chloe:  
_ ** _Hi Beca. I would love to meet you after work at the Grotto. I should be able to be there by 6:30-7. My friend Aubrey will be with me and maybe one other once his shift ends later tonight before the fireworks. I don’t suppose you guys would want to have dinner with us?_

After it sent, Chloe picked at her muffin, trying to calm her bubbling stomach. “That’s not too forward, is it?”

“Asking us all to dinner as a first date?” Aubrey blocked the half-hearted swat Chloe aimed at her. “No. You know we’ll be hungry. It’ll be a great way to talk and get to know each other without pressure.” She smiled. “It sounds nice.”

Mischievously Chloe said, “A _double_ date, no less.” She took a breath, ignoring the faux glare Aubrey directed at her. “But, yeah. That’s what I was thinking. Ok.” She finished off the last of her muffin. “We’ll have to think where to take them.”  She updated Beca’s name in her phone as she discussed the “fancier” restaurant choices with Aubrey. It may not be a first date in name, but Chloe admitted she was as nervous and excited as if it were.

 

**_Beca:_**  
_Dinner sounds great. Is it weird to say that I’m looking forward to being able to actually talk to you without a timetable?_

 

**_Chloe_ ** _:  
Nope. Because I’m really looking forward to it too. But there’s a scratchy wig calling my name, so we’re not free yet. Hope you have a great time in the Parks today. _

**_Beca:_ ** _  
It’s a date._

Before Chloe could do more than inhale, her phone buzzed again.

 

**_Beca_ ** _:  
I mean. If you want. It doesn’t have to be. _

**_Beca_ ** _:  
I’m going to shut up now. Have a good day, Chlo. _

 

She read through their messages again, knowing Aubrey was still reading over her shoulder. Chloe had been on plenty of dates before, but none of them had ever had her at this level of anticipation. Or nerves. Thoughtfully she tapped out one last message.

 

**_Chloe_ ** _:  
I can get behind date. See you tonight, Becs. _

 

“Nicknames already, huh?” Aubrey sat back again. “That’s so cute.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She paused, tapping her nails on the table. “There’s just something about her, Bree. I don’t even understand it myself. You know me... Sure, I can sometimes get carried away. But I don’t just...” she trailed off, waving her hand. “Leap.”

“I know you don’t.” Aubrey reached out and squeezed her forearm. “I’m happy for you, Chlo. You know that.” She waited until Chloe looked at her. “Even I can see it and you know I don’t really have a feel for that type of thing.”

Chloe felt herself relax a little under Aubrey’s touch. “Well,” Chloe said as she stood up to gather her trash. “You better, cause I think Stacie might look at you with more than just potentially indecent thoughts in mind.”

Aubrey stood with her. “In the whole two seconds you’ve been able to take your eyes off Short and Mysterious?” She pushed Chloe toward the dressing rooms.

Chloe let herself get guided out of the room. “You can’t fight it if the Universe wills it, Aubrey.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah. Let’s just get through tonight before you have me married off.”

Laughing, both of them got dressed for their day and tried to figure out what restaurant to make reservations at on their first break.

 

~B~

 

Beca watched the redhead stroll casually away from her until she was lost in the crowd of people. She wasn’t ashamed to admit she felt a little dazed at the speed in which that had just happened. She looked down at her phone to make sure it really had. Sure enough, there was a text to one _Chloe_ and Beca half grinned to herself when she saw the single pink heart.

“Holy shit, B!” There was a flurry of movement as Stacie and Emily sat down at the table with their drinks. “Did that really happen?” Stacie grabbed her phone.

Beca laughed at the mirror to her thoughts. “Yes.”

“Oh my gosh!” Emily beamed. “Did you ask her out?”

“Not yet.” Beca looked back down the street. When she turned back around, she jumped a little when she was met with twin looks of outrage. “Oh my god, what!?”

“What do you mean ‘ ** _not yet_** ’?” Emily was indignant. “This was your chance!”

“Dude!” Beca paused to try and gather her thoughts. “Just… give me a minute. That… I feel like I’ve got a lot to process.” She closed her eyes and ignored the stares she could feel burning a hole through her for a slow count to thirty while she tried to come down from the rush of panic at thinking her phone was being stolen only to have jumped immediately into a different kind of panic at seeing Ariel – Chloe.

“Are you shitting?” Emily turned to Stacie. “She totally looks like she’s shitting.”

Beca’s eyes popped open.“I am NOT SHIT-” Beca broke off when a number of people looked at her. “I’m fine.”

“But you didn’t ask her out.” Stacie stated.

“I didn’t have time.” Beca reached over and took her drink from in front of Stacie. “Emily started trying to bang her way through the glass and my phone was taken from my hand. I turned around to yell and…” Beca took a sip. “There was this amazing red hair… And those eyes.”

“Mm.” Emily nodded. “You are a sucker for eyes.”

“And they’re gorgeous.” Stacie said dreamily.

“Hey, you get your thoughts off Chloe’s eyes.” Beca sat up. “I know it takes you less than a second to go porny.”

Stacie shrugged then her own green eyes narrowed. “You didn’t ask her out, but you got her name?”

“Do you want to hear it or not?” Beca asked. Both her friends mimed zipping up their lips and throwing away the key. “Anyway. Legacy almost broke the window, my phone was out of my hand and before I knew it, she was entering her name and number into my phone.” Beca took another drink. “She said that this counted as time three and told me to text her. Because the Universe.” Beca shook her head. “This rule has never worked out well for me before but…” She trailed off and looked over her shoulder where Chloe had disappeared.

“This one feels different.” Stacie said it like a statement of fact, not a question.

Beca turned to look at her and asked slyly, “Are we talking about me or **_you_** now?”

“Eh.” Stacie shrugged. “But... Seriously. Are you going to text her or what?”

“Of course. I just…” Beca shrugged. “Am planning.” She held up a finger when both of them opened their mouths. “Just give me a minute.” She ignored the fact that Stacie got up to sit on her left while Emily pulled her chair closer on the right, allowing them to read her screen.

“Becs almost touched her hair.” Emily suddenly said.

“What? I did not.” Beca shifted in her chair. Because she totally almost did. She had wanted to sink her fingers into it and pull Chloe down…

“Yes you did.” Emily insisted. “Don’t even try to lie to me.”

Beca sighed. “It just… looked so soft. I wanted to know what it would feel like to have a curl wrapped around my finger.” She shook her head. “And then I stopped myself before I was slapped.”

“I don’t think she’d have slapped you.” Stacie said thoughtfully. “Unless you take too long to text her,” she added pointedly. “Never keep a woman waiting, B.”

“Alright!” Beca took a deep breath and set her phone down to rub her hands on her jeans. “This is stupid. Why am I so nervous? It’s just a damn **text**.” Except she felt the weight of that text sitting heavily in her chest. She took a steadying breath and picked up her phone again. “Guess I should introduce myself. And no, there wasn’t time for that. It was just…” Beca trailed off.

“Whirlwind.” Stacie patted her arm. “It’s okay, DJ. I know sometimes you’re a bit slow to process.”

“Shut up.” Beca said absently, typing out her intro and asking Chloe out to dinner.

“God, that sounds pushy, doesn’t it?” Beca bit the side of her nail. “Or… presumptuous? Oh god, what if it’s _creepy_?”

“Beca, calm down.” Emily leaned against her shoulder to offer moral support. “It’s all going to be fine. She already knows you planned on asking her out. I mean, that’s the whole point of your rule.”

“Which _I_ so thoughtfully explained for you.” Stacie finished. “Legacy is right. Chloe knows.” She grinned. “And based on how adamantly she demanded to know where you were, she’s _really_ looking forward to it.”

“Wait, what?” Beca realized she hadn’t gotten the full story from their side. “Explain.” She started typing even as she began to smile at the thought that Chloe might be as interested as Beca was. “But first… do you guys think it’s less sketchy to have a group meeting first? Since we’re all already in the park and all…”

“Plus I drove you here.” Stace interjected.

“Right.” Beca paused and looked up. “So?”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Stacie said. “Plus it really does add to a safety factor for both of you if you invite us and she invites a few of her friends. Say, like, that cast member she’s always with.” She blinked innocently over her cup as she took a drink.

“Subtle.” Beca laughed as she finished her text and sent it off. “And I know you remember her name.” She looked up again. “Ok, tell me your side.”

Emily eagerly gave the short details from the inside encounter, along with a demonstration of the dramatic point she and Stacie had done – where she almost took out a toddler in a stroller. “Oh!” Emily quickly pulled her arm back in. “I’m so…” She watched as the woman huffed and pushed past. “Sorry?”

“We’re going to have to register those as dangerous weapons, Em.” Stacie laughed. “Wait.” She peered over Beca’s shoulder. “We’re not idiots.” She sniffed haughtily.

“At least not most of the time.” Emily shrugged.

Beca laughed absently, her attention mostly on her phone though it still made her jump when it buzzed in her hand. “She asked me… us… for dinner!”

“Woo!” Stacie pumped her fist. “Aubrey too!” She stared back when they just looked at her. “What? Beca’s the only one who can be excited?”

“Touché.” Beca shrugged. She tuned out her surroundings while she agreed to dinner and decided to be a little more open. It seemed easier to say she was looking forward to the evening via text. Less stressful.

Until… “Oh shit!” Beca sat up and typed out two more quick texts.

“What?” Stacie looked down at her phone and Beca had to push her head out of the way. “Aw, you called it a date and then panicked.” She kissed the side of Beca’s head. “Don’t **ever** change, B. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Emily squeaked next to them. “And you called her Chlo! That’s so cute.” She clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes.

“That was a little more open than I was planning-” Beca trailed off as the last text from Chloe came through.  “Though, I guess… maybe not.” One corner of her mouth twitched up. “I have a date?”

“You’ve got a date at **_Disneyland_**!” Emily bounced in her chair. “It’ll be magical!”

“All of us are going to be there, so it’s not like it’ll be romantic, Em.” Beca picked up her forgotten coffee and took a drink.

“You never know.” Stacie said as she stood up. “Anywhere is romantic if you’re with the right person.”

“Stacie Conrad – a romantic?” Beca stood up. “I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“I’ve always been romantic, B.” Stacie pulled Emily’s chair back for her. “It’s just never directed at _you._ ” She paused, considering. “Mostly because you’d have turned me down and said something about being too sisterly for you.” She shrugged. “I’d have rocked your world though.”

“Gross.” Emily said as she threw away their trash.

“C’mon, let’s hit the Disney side, we’ll come back here for Beca’s big date later this afternoon.” Stacie looped her arm with Beca’s as they headed back toward the entrance.

“You’re going to use the word ‘date’ for the rest of the day, aren’t you?” Beca asked, resigned already to her fate.

“You know it, DJ.” Stacie pulled Emily in and looped her arm as well.

Beca gave an exaggerated sigh. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me with that big, fluffy heart of yours.” Stacie said, not even looking at her.

“Oh. Right. Damnit.” Beca led the way out the gate.

As they crossed the wide expanse between the two parks, dodging running, excited children, Beca wondered if the small thread she felt tugging her back where she came from was in her heart or just her mind.

_‘I have a date.’_ Beca grinned to herself before clearing her throat. “Space Mountain is calling my name, let’s pick up the pace.”

_‘I have a **date**_.’ She thought again as she took a deep breath of fresh air, feeling uncharacteristically giddy.

For the first time ever at Disneyland, Beca couldn’t wait for the day to pass.

 

~C~

 

“For the last time, your makeup is fine.” Aubrey laughed and pushed Chloe toward the dressing room exit. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Aw, thanks Bree.” Chloe held the door open for her. “You’re looking hot yourself. Any particular reason?” Normally they would wait until they got home to shower but today they had both taken advantage of the facilities to primp a little.

“Maybe.” Aubrey weaved through various employees as she led them toward the park. “Maybe you’re not the only one looking forward to dinner.”

“A crush looks good on you.” Chloe grinned. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen it.”

“It’s been too long since I’ve felt a serious interest in someone.” Aubrey said absently as she dodged a guy in a Stitch costume.

Chloe opened her mouth and then closed it again. She’d been about to say ‘ _Oh, so Stacie is someone serious?_ ’ but she didn’t want to push Aubrey the wrong way and have her retreat. Even if all they did was have a nice dinner and conversation, it was still more interest than Aubrey had shown in anyone in a while.

She felt her stomach begin to flutter as they approached the bridge leading to the grotto and she saw three brunettes leaning on the railing and watching the Ferris wheel go around. She felt Aubrey’s hand squeeze once on her arm and looked over to an encouraging nod.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe walked up behind them. “Fancy meeting you here.” All three turned, smiling and Chloe blinked. “Seriously, are you all sisters?”

“Not by blood.” Beca said. “Just by choice.” She shot a look to her left. “Mostly.”

“You love me. Hi, I’m Stacie.” Stacie smiled. “Nice to finally meet you, Ariel.”

Chloe wrinkled her nose. “I’m incognito, just call me Chloe.”

“Hi guys. I’m Emily.” Emily waved at them and Chloe grinned at the younger woman’s enthusiasm.

But before Chloe could return her greeting, Stacie leveled her eyes at Aubrey and even Chloe could feel a bit of the heat coming off them. “And you’re Aubrey.” Her smile was slow but wide.

“Stacie.” Aubrey met her gaze for several heartbeats before a returning grin crossed her lips. She then turned to Emily and her smile shifted into something lighter. “Emily. Glad to have names. It got awkward referring to you as Brunette One, Two and Three.”

“Who was Brunette One?” Beca asked curiously.

Chloe shrugged, “Depended on who was talking at the time.”

Beca smiled. “Oh.” She studied Chloe for a minute then held out her hand. “Hi, Chloe.”

“Oh no, I’m much more of a hugger.” And before anyone could blink, she’d stepped forward and pulled Beca into a hug that was tighter than most of her get-to-know-you hugs. It was weird considering they’d been in each other’s presence all of _maybe_ fifteen minutes before now, but she felt like she’d known Beca for months. It probably had something to do with how often she’d thought of her since that first breakfast in April. She felt Beca’s arms close around her, gingerly at first, then they tightened when Chloe didn’t let go.

“I can deal with that.” Beca said as she hooked her chin over Chloe’s shoulder.

“Since when?” Emily asked. “Your personal space bubble is huge.” She paused for a minute and added thoughtfully, “And covered with spikes. There’s a moat… Gators….” she trailed off, grinning.

“It’s called growth, Legacy.” Stacie said. “She can’t grow any taller, so she’s gotta go with personality changes.”

Chloe laughed and pulled back as Beca took a step toward Stacie. “Slow down there, tiger. I happen to think you’re the perfect height.” She turned and pulled Emily and Stacie into hugs that weren’t quite as tight or as long but no less sincere. Emily returned it with enthusiasm, her bubbly personality coming through as she giggled into Chloe’s ear. Stacie wrapped her up in long arms, bending considerately so Chloe didn’t end up in her cleavage.

When she stepped back, Aubrey was letting go of Beca’s hand and reaching for Emily’s. “I’m the one who respects personal boundaries. Unlike some people.” Aubrey let go of Emily and turned to Stacie and Chloe could tell she was considering going in for a hug anyway. But Aubrey only extended her hand and Stacie took it in a firm grip. They didn’t shake; they just held on and eyed each other appraisingly. Chloe thought it was beyond adorable how they were testing the waters when even she could see the spark between them.

Chloe checked her watch. It was 6:40 and she had made reservations for them at Wine Country Trattoria for seven. There was plenty of time for the short walk, provided there were no objections. She bit her lip. “I know I should have asked this sooner, but are you okay with the Trattoria for dinner?”

“Wine and good company?” Stacie asked. “Works for me.” She shoulder bumped Emily. “This one can’t drink, but the rest of us are of consenting age.”

“Sorry, Em.” Beca laughed when Emily mock pouted. “Soon enough. What time is the reservation?”

“Seven.” Chloe looked at her watch again. “It gives us plenty of time to eat and get to know each other before the fireworks.”

Beca checked her own watch and looked up again. “Shall we take a stroll?”

The five of them walked over to the restaurant, sharing small talk about their day and saving the bigger discussions for when they were seated. Chloe had just finished telling a story about a young girl who tried to lift up her dress to see her mermaid tail when they walked up to the hostess.

“We’re a bit early, but reservation for Beale?” Chloe said with a smile.

“Party of five?” The hostess nodded. “We can actually seat you now. Outside as requested.”

“Thank you!” Chloe led the way as they followed the hostess to their table.

Once they were all seated with [menus](https://disneyland.disney.go.com/dining/disney-california-adventure/wine-country-trattoria/menus/dinner/) and had given their drink orders – one of each of the Wine Flights to start and a lemonade for Emily – they began the usual ‘getting to know you’ talk.

It turns out Chloe and Aubrey had been to most of the clubs Beca had DJ’d at, though not on the nights Beca had been there. They made her promise to tell them the next time she had a gig so they could see her in action.

“Wait.” Aubrey turned to Emily. “You’re a song writer?”

“Aspiring, but yeah.” Emily nodded.

“Anything we’d have heard of?” Aubrey asked.

“No, though Beca and I are working on something together.” Emily leaned on the table. “Maybe it’ll be the break we need to intern at a studio.”

“That sounds exciting!” Chloe touched Emily’s hand. “I’d love to hear it when it’s done.”

Emily looked past Chloe at Beca who was nodding slightly when Chloe turned a pleading expression her way. She burst into laughter. “I was already going to say yes, but, tell me – Has anyone been able to resist those puppy dog eyes?” She shook her head. “Cause they’d be a stronger person than me.”

“I can.” Aubrey smirked.

“Aubrey’s the only one so far. I’ve yet to find her weakness.” Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend. “But I haven’t given up.”

Stacie grinned. “Keep me posted?” Chloe winked at her. “So, how long have you guys known each other?”

“Forever, it feels like.” Aubrey sighed. “But in truth, only since college. So…” She looked at Chloe. “What, eight years?”

“Something like that.” Chloe shrugged. “Long enough that you’re family.”

“Do you guys always work together then?” Stacie asked, leaning back in her chair.

“Totes. Bree is the best at keeping me on time and has just the right intimidating-yet-nice stare to keep the persistent guys at bay.” Chloe twisted her lips. “You’d be surprised at the number of guys who try to hit on a Disney Princess in a swarm of kids.”

“It’s gross.” Aubrey said decisively. “Especially on this side if they’ve been drinking.”

“But one look from Bree sends most of them packing.” Chloe batted her eyelashes. “My hero.”

While they were laughing, the waiter came up and took their order. They resumed their easy conversation as Aubrey explained that she was taking classes to finish her law degree. She’d never really settled on a specialty while in college, so she followed Chloe across the country while she considered her options. Chloe herself was trying to decide between a teaching degree or something more free, such as a dance instructor. Until then, she was content to play Ariel even if the hours were long and the days sometimes too hot.

Aubrey turned in her chair. “And you’re a… Chemist?”

“What, you think I can’t look like this and have a brain too?” Stacie’s voice was teasing.

“That’s… No. That’s not what I’m saying at all. But it does mean you’re the full package.” Aubrey closed one eye as she realized what she said. “Can we forget I said that?”

“Nope.” Stacie laughed. “But I’ll wait until next time to bring it up again.” Aubrey only smiled at her, a bit shyly in Chloe’s opinion.

Chloe grinned to herself, happy that Aubrey seemed to have finally met someone she liked that wasn’t immediately intimidated by her sometimes gruff exterior.

When dinner was served, the conversation stayed light with a mix of stories from the Park and Beca’s club adventures that kept them laughing the entire time.

They lingered over drinks, having long since finished the wine flights and switched to beer, and the conversation never waned, never grew awkward like you would think would happen when two groups of people met for the first time.

Aubrey looked at her watch. “As much as I hate to cut this short, if we’re going to get to our spot for the fireworks, we’ll have to go soon.” She started to pick up the bill but Stacie put her hand on it.

“I got this one.” She smiled at Aubrey.

“Except I’m the one who invited you all to dinner.” Chloe said, tapping the table. “So therefore I should pay.”

Beca slipped the folder with the bill from under their hands. “It’s my rule, how about I get it.” She slid her credit card into it and signaled the waiter before anyone could stop her. “We’ll just have to take turns.”

Chloe leaned on the table and into Beca’s space. “So, you’re saying there’s going to be a next time?”

Beca studied her face for a moment, entirely too serious for the lighthearted way Chloe had said it. “I think so.” Her eyes flicked between Chloe’s for another second. “I definitely hope so.”

Chloe suddenly felt shy and happy all at once, rendered briefly speechless at the warmth those words spread through her. While they were entirely inadequate for how she really felt, she could only offer a simple, “Me too.” She hoped her smile conveyed even part of how much she was enjoying the night so far.

The five of them made their way across the park, Chloe and Aubrey pointing out hidden secrets as they walked. It was only a few minutes before Chloe felt Beca take her hand and twined their fingers together. Once they got into Disneyland, Aubrey guided them until they got to where she’d told Benji to meet them. It wasn’t in the middle of the crowd waiting for the fireworks but close to one of the shops, so he should be able to find them easily.

Beca had let go of her hand only to wind an arm around Chloe’s waist. Chloe leaned into her, thinking – not for the first time – how nice the night had been. Despite Aubrey’s not-really-serious concerns, the women seemed to be nothing more than three fun loving friends. They were all charming and _funny._ Chloe wasn’t sure the last time she’d seen Aubrey laugh so hard she snorted. Of course she was immediately mortified, but Stacie had been delighted. Chloe got the feeling Stacie was going to make that a daily goal if she could.

They’d barely gotten settled when the first firework lit up the sky. After a moment, Chloe half turned to Beca, though she was still looking upward. “Aren’t they beautiful?” When there was no reply, she looked over at Beca who was studying her intently with a small half smile. “What?”

But Beca only shook her head and leaned forward to press their lips together. Chloe felt herself relax into it as Beca reached up and tugged at a curl before cupping her cheek.

After a moment, they parted and Chloe sighed. “I’ve been wondering what that would be like since April.”

“Oh?” Beca ran her hand through Chloe’s hair. “And?”

“The reality is _so_ much better.” Chloe hummed happily. “I think we should do that a **lot** more.”

“ _Your Highness_ ,” Beca said coyly. “What would your subjects say?”

“That I’m a lucky lucky Princess.” Chloe murmured seconds before kissing her again, finding new angles and new sensations as soft lips slid across her own. “Thank the Universe for your rule, Becs.”

“Third times the charm for the win.” Beca laughed and pulled her in once more.

 

~E~

 

Emily looked down, ready to share her enthusiasm for the fireworks with her friends and saw Beca and Chloe kissing. It was chaste, merely a pressing of lips, but Emily saw the way their hands curled into each other’s shirt, tugging them closer. It made her heart swell with happiness even as a tiny, purely reflexive ‘ _gross’_ floated through her mind.

She turned to make sure Stacie had noticed so they could appropriately tease Beca about it on the ride home but stopped short when Stacie and Aubrey were doing the same. Except **much** less chaste. Emily felt her nose wrinkle with her grin as this time she said it out loud, though it was lost in the boom of the overhead explosions. “Gross.”

Emily looked skyward again, more than happy for her friends. It occurred to her that most people would be annoyed or lonely, feeling like a fifth wheel. But she didn’t. How could she when she was surrounded by affection and the promise of new love? Besides, she knew that one day her own prince would come.

“Excuse me.” The voice was barely audible, even somewhat shouted as it was, and a hand tapped her shoulder. “Emily?”

Turning, she saw a face that was a bit familiar with kind eyes framed by short brown hair. “Hi?” She tilted her head, trying to place where she might have known him from. “Do I…?”

He awkwardly touched his chest. “Prince Eric.” He gave as elaborate a bow as possible in the crowd of people. “Hi. Benjamin Applebaum, at your service. But you can call me Benji.” He held out his hand and Emily blushed faintly. This time when she took his hand, he only shook it firmly. “It’s great to finally introduce myself properly.”

Emily smiled shyly. “Hi, Benji.” A particularly loud explosion overhead brought her eyes up from his kind smile. “Wow that was amazing!” She watched colors streak the sky before looking back down. “I actually saw you today.”

“You did?” He stepped a bit closer so they didn’t have to shout as loudly.

“Yeah, you were dancing with some kids.” Emily smiled again. “You were really good with them.” He was so charming and the kids had obviously loved him.

“That’s how I got the job. I don’t quite look like Eric, but I can sing and I love kids, so they gave me a trial. That was three years ago.” Benji smiled.

“Well, I’m glad they did.” Anything else Emily might have said was cut off when Chloe noticed the new arrival.

“Benji!” She rushed over and threw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you could make it!” She stepped back. “This is Beca!”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Benji said with an easy grin. “Nice to finally have a name to put with the face.”

Beca held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Stacie.” A long arm snaked over Emily’s shoulder as Stacie shook his hand next. “Hope you don’t mind that DJ stole your Princess.”

“Clearly she was the better suitor.” Benji shook his head. “I had no chance.”

“Finale time.” Aubrey said, her arm looped around Stacie’s waist.

The six of them watched as the final fireworks of the night lit up the sky, joining the crowd around them as they ooh’d and aah’d.  Once the final flare had faded, they grouped loosely together.

“Park’s open a few more hours.” Beca said. “Anyone feel like rushing the line at Indiana Jones?”

“I’m game, but I want to drive.” Aubrey said, already tugging Stacie along beside her. “Pirates next.”

“I love Pirates!” Stacie cheered.

“That’s because you like to make out in the back of the boat.” Beca shot back as she followed Aubrey.

“Ooh, tell me more.” Aubrey looked over at Stacie.

“I’ll do one better, how about I show you?” Stacie purred and Aubrey’s grin widened.

“Then Haunted Mansion?” Emily asked as they began winding through the dispersing crowds.

“We’ll do the circuit.” Chloe said. “I _love_ Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at night.”

“Romantic dinner with fancy wine, fireworks _and_ roller coasters? You sure do know how to woo a girl on a first date.” Beca said teasingly. “The park looks so pretty from up there, _especially_ at night.”

Emily smiled to herself as she took Benji’s hand, both of them stealing shy glances at each other.

Disneyland really _was_ the happiest place on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to reply to all comments, though sometimes it takes a while. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
